Optical discs are well known in computing, sound reproduction and video applications. For example, compact discs (hereinafter “CDs”) carry digital information such as sound and music recordings. Optical discs that carry digital information for movies and video games with accompanying sound are known as Digital Video Discs (hereinafter “DVDs”). An optical disc is a flat, circular, usually polycarbonate disc where digital data is stored within a flat surface of the disc. The optical disc includes a central opening configured for mounting with an appropriate digital data reading device such as a DVD player, CD player, hard drive, etc. The digital data is typically stored within a single spiral track, disposed about the entire readable portion of the flat surface, whereby the digital data is recorded thereon and then read by the appropriate device. The digital data is generally accessed when a material on the disc, such as aluminum, is illuminated with a laser diode.
The optical disc can also include non-readable portions, which may include visually identifying material for the optical disc, such as a movie title, etc. For example, an optical disc having a single side dedicated for reading digital data may have a label silk-screened onto the non-readable side. In the case of a double-sided disc, labels or other identifying material are printed only on the non-readable area near the central opening.
While optical discs are significantly more durable than earlier audio/visual and data formats, they are susceptible to damage from daily usage and environmental factors.
DVDs, CDs, computer software and/or video games are generally sold to consumers in “jewel boxes”, which are rigid plastic containers that carry the optical disc. The jewel boxes are bulky, difficult to store and are not conveniently opened or closed to remove the optical discs. Optical discs can also be sold and packaged to consumers with retail cardboard or heavy paper. However, the cardboard or heavy paper packages do not stack well and are prone to tearing, wrinkling, bending and surface wear.
Aftermarket sleeve cases are also available, which include a plurality of sleeves that are fabricated from vinyl and transparent plastic. These types of sleeves, however, tend to be more rigid than flexible, and may have a rough texture that may damage the digital data readable portions of the optical disc. Further, sleeve cases that store a plurality of optical discs tend to be bulky and cumbersome. In these instances, the optical disc is tended to be transported bare, where it can be exposed to heat and abrasion.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with an optical disc receptacle having a pliable configuration for storing an optical disc and including a soft fabric layer for protecting digital data readable portions of the optical disc. It would be most desirable if the optical disc receptacle surrounds the optical disc in a protective configuration and forms a window for viewing non-readable portions of the optical disc. It would be highly desirable if the optical disc receptacle is easily and efficiently manufactured.